Novoss
Novoss III, or simply Novoss, is an arid civilised world located in the eastern Vigilius sector in Ultima Segmentum. Its closest neighboring world is forge world Magna Cupal which is also the biggest supporter of the world's industries and military. Most of the world is deserts and steppes and its inhabitants reside near the hill regions where the rains are most customary. Overview Novoss III is a large rock planet. Its surface is covered with vast plains and steppes for the weak magma flow into the lithosphere forms into very porous rock that is easily eroded by the winds and sandstorms on world. No major mountain ranges or bodies of water exist on world. Novoss is a very dry planet and permanent bodies of water cover only 15% of the planet's surface. Imperial administration assumes that the polar glaciers will be completely melted by 120.M42 - or so - and by then the 18% of the surface will be covered by water. Bodies of water are shallow, muddy waters on the southern and northern hemispheres. Ever shifting sandplains and deserts around the meridian have made the area inhospitable for human population while the more hospitable environment in both north and south has allowed Novossians to create large plantations and residential areas in there. History System of Novoss was discovered by 1422nd Expeditionary Fleet and was colonised in mid-M33 by Imperial efforts. Early stages of colonisation proved troublesome as the world was quite inhospitable and the lack of water threatened population growth. By the efforts of forge world Magna Cupal's Divisio Biologis a new flora was cultivated over the centuries and finally the breakthrough in 670.M34 allowed the planet to significantly grow. In 980.M40 Novoss government force-conscripted five regiments for the Astra Militarum to be assigned on the defence of Magna Cupal against the Waaagh! Morkdred. These regiments were completely destroyed in the defence but the Waaagh! was countered. In 320.M41 sectorial governance on Turbela found out about the separatistic ideologies of the Novoss People's Government and intervened it. Commanded by General Han Portsmough the 322nd Intervention Corps of the Astra Militarum invaded the world unanounced, imprisoned its senate of 892 representatives and placed the Marshal Tass Drevan of Adeptus Arbites in charge of the world for unknown period of time. Marshal Drevan re-established the Adeptus Arbites presence on world by commissioning an Arbites fortress near the capitol Northpolis and recruiting new members on world. Democratists attempted to retake the power by force but were slaughtered by the Intervention Corps to the man in 321.M41 in "Senate Square Massacre". After this the planetary defence forces were rotated on nearby Imperial worlds and parts of the Intervention Corps formed the new planetary defence forces, the Novoss Interrex Guard, who oversaw the planetary obligations for the Imperium of Man. Marshal Tass Drevan's position as a provisional governor was turned to a legislative of Adeptus Administratum in 328.M41 by consensus which was reached in sectorial governance. Locations Capitol city Northpolis lies in the northern hemisphere in 20th parallel. It has over 20 million inhabitants and in its close vicinity there are another 20 million inhabitants working in the rural areas. Most of the labor on world is made up of the agricultural production but in Northpolis a grand industrial valley which focuses on electronics and vehicles employs majority of the city's population. Imperial administration, which is located in the capitol, also employs a significant proportion of its population. North from Northpolis there are numerous smaller cities all around the globe. The cities in southern hemisphere are connected to northern cities by a covered monorail network. This allows transportation of people and cargo over the hostile wastes known simply as the Meridian Sands. In the southern hemisphere the largest city is respectively Southpolis and its population numbers around 15 million people. Tribal Lands Many of the natives have chosen not to live within these cities and have kept to their settlements in the Hill Country, as far from direct Imperial rule as possible. Their independent nature, while not exactly appreciated by the planetary government, is tolerated as it produces the fighting men of the Novossian rifles, whose tactical doctrine is based on exactly those traits. The exact number of tribal citizens remains unknown, due to perhaps intentionally poor record keeping, but more than thirty separate tribes have been documented as co-existing and interacting in their own complex web of internal rivalries and alliances. Wildlife Novossian Lynx Novossian Cave Lion A large feline creature native to the caves of the Defzaïa Hill Country, they are revered and respected by the Kor Hadeed that share their territory. But they are also hunted from time to time, a young Kor Hadeed must enter a cave and emerge with a Cave Lion pelt before he is accepted as a warrior- from that day forward, the pelt is displayed in his family home, and he wears a necklace made of claws from the Cave Lion's right paw to claim the Lion's courage for himself. Novossian Razor Bat Novossian Whip Spider Government Novoss III has been ruled by junta organised by Astra Militarum in 321.M41 by General Han Portsmough. Currently junta is operated on planetary level by planetary defence forces - the Novoss Interrex Guard - which are closely inspected and ruled by Adeptus Administratum legislative on world. Legislative is de facto planetary governor of Novoss III but his position is evaluated by the sectorial governance on Turbela in every few years. Magna Cupal forge world has traditionally heavily influenced the nomination process of every new legislative as the plantations of Novoss have proven as an ideal growth platform for genetically manipulated flora of Divisio Biologis. Military Novoss Interrex Guard Planetary defence forces on Novoss III have been called as Interrex Guard since the Imperium intervened with the planetary parlament's actions in 321.M41. Interrex Guard is an acting militia as well as the foremost defence on planet. The Interrex Guard is divided into Interrex Guard Rapid Deployment Division, Interrex Guard Civilian Assistance Brigade, Guard Garrison Corps and Novoss People's Commissariat. Novossian Rifles Astra Militarum regiments from Novoss III are known as Novossian Rifles. An Infantry regiment the Novossian Rifles are known of their stamina and endurance and are frequently serving larger Imperial Guard forces as scouts, patrols and in behind-the-lines missions. For an infantry regiment Novossian Rifles are lightly equipped but are not considered as light infantry for their more rigid battle formations and choice of support weapons that include even heavier autocannons and heavy bolters. Category:Worlds Category:Desert Worlds Category:Civilised Worlds Category:Vigilius sector Category:Imperium